Multi-verse Havoc
by Darkgorgos the Returned
Summary: Teddy is a young man from Terra Prime, who due to his planets destruction of a then unknown temple, has been tasked with saving the multiple universes, or face the erasure of them all. He will travel the known Role Playing Universes, meeting many friends and foes along the way.
1. Spirit Breaker

**Spirit Breaker**

**Somewhere in the central area of the N.A.U.C (North American United Countries), Teddy was sitting in his room alone for the day, as the weather out side was being horrifically bad. The asteroid that had been heading for Terra Prime had been destroyed by the worlds leading governments, but its remains had a strange effect on the poles, creating massive storms while the smaller remnants struck the planet at random intervals. Today the expected planet fall was estimated to be in the region he lived in. **

"**THIS SUCKS FOR THE GODDESSES SAKE!", screamed Teddy at nothing, being restricted inside due to the storm. Getting up off the bed he looks outside to watch the small localized tornadoes and lightning strikes as the current meteor fall hit its high. Suddenly the sky flashes white, causing Teddy to flinch away from the window as a resounding boom shatters it as a tremendous tremor shakes the house. **

"**What was that?" grabbing and donning his boots, and grabbing a trench coat out of the closet, he opens the front door, charging out into the rain. Looking around he sees smoke in the corn field beside the house. Taking off in a jog, Teddy heads into the field, seeing fire and smoke near the center of a huge crater, the stalks of the corn flattened completely. Nearing the crater cautiously, Teddy looks over the edge, seeing barely anything through the smoke, he edges closer trying to see through it all, when the ground breaks away beneath his weight, causing him to fall down the slope where he lands in a heap, aching in places he wasn't accustomed to. **

"**Well, isn't this great?", picking himself up and wiping the dirt off as best he could, he starts walking forward in the smoke. Suddenly a bright flash happens, blinding Teddy as a pain appears in his mid section, causing him to double over clutching his stomach. As sudden as the light flashing, the smoke clears, everything becoming clear. Looking up blinking his eyes, Teddy sees a giant blue crystal pillar, his mind going numb as he sees himself encased inside it. He fearfully reaches out as he steps forward, touching its side, feeling its cold surface. Suddenly it explodes and the fragments flash and disappear as a voice sounds with in his head.**

"**You, whose spirit now resides in the last power crystal of the Multi-verses, must now find yourself. Your kind destroyed the temple of Time it was entrapped in and now have set in motion unfortunate events. In order for you to live you must collect the shards, bringing them together again, before the whole of existence is erased."**

"**Wait? Wait! What do you mean my spirit is gone inside that thing?" Teddy trembles as he yells out at the voice in his head as the world starts to spin faster, he falls to his knees. Looking back up he sees a empty void with nothing but doors hanging in the air. Standing up he looks at the few that are near, seeing symbols on each one.**

"**Choose a door and enter. You will find what your looking for within each one. Go and claim them all and save those with in the universe each door represents."**

**Teddy looks around again, studying each door, then sighing deeply, steps forward to a engraved with a large sword behind a wolfs head. Taking a deep breath, he reaches for the handle and turns it, opening it carefully revealing a scene of a large city floating in the air, supported by large pillars of steel, a second city sprawled under it. Gathering his courage, Teddy steps through the door, instantly falling through the sky as the opening vanishes behind him, his body arrowing like a rocket (or meteor) towards the second city beneath the plate of the one above.**


	2. 7th Heaven(Fallen Angels)

**7th Heaven (Fallen Angels)**

Cloud Strife sat at that the counter in the noisy bar, checking over his buster sword, oiling and sharpening the edge as he talked to the woman busy washing dishes and cooking orders of food for the patrons.

"Tifa, is Barret gonna be back soon with the new assignments for me?", he calmly asked as he set down the sword, picking up his fork and eating some of the mystery dish that he had been forced to taste test. Taking a bite, he chokes it down as the woman puts down a towel turning, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now Cloud, you all just got back from destroying that reactor last night. Barret's out with Marlene have a day to themselves." Taking the plate from in front of him, she places another mystery dish down, looking at him to dare avoid eating it.

"Another?!" Cloud groans.

_The figure fell through the clouds faster then he could have imagined. The two cities below rushing closer. His hair whipping in the wind, the speed forcing him to close his eyes. He faintly remembers how he got where hes at now, memories of his home hazy since he stepped through the door. _

"_teddy" he mumbles, "yes, that's my name." opening his eyes again, he sees hes falling fast for the city under the larger one shadow. "will I survive this" he mumbles again. The buildings start to take clear shape as he gets nearer to them. He feels his body on fire, turning his head slightly he looks back seeing flames trailing his body, the tail stream visible as far as can be seen. Turning his head back forward, he sees hes now heading for a small two story building, his body breaking the sound barrier. Looking at the building and surrounding area, Teddy sees the people below look up and point at his falling form. As he gets closer, he sees people running into the building, coming back out dragging two people with them, a man with yellow hair blue shirt and blue pants supported by a belt and suspenders and a woman with black hair dressed in a white shirt and black shorts, both looking up and watching him fall towards them. Looking up, teddy sees hes going to hit the side of the building, thinking just before impact, "crap, this is gonna hurt"._

As Biggs and Wedge pulled Cloud out of the bar excitedly, Tifa put down what she was doing and follows, curious what was happening. Stepping into the dim daylight, she looks around seeing the large crowd gathered, all of them pointing upwards as Wedge starts talking to Cloud fast.

"Look at that!", he says loudly, drawing Clouds and Tifa's attention skyward. "It just appeared and started streaking this way. It was just falling, but then it turned and started heading this way. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Cloud tells him as he looks at Tifa, while she shakes her head negative as she looks back at the falling object. "But what ever it is, its gonna hit the building any second." , he suddenly starts looking at the crowd frantically,"GET AWAY FROM THE BAR! IT'S GOING TO HIT IT!" Grabbing Tifa's arm, he runs away from the bar as the object slams in to the building, shooting through its side and coming out the other side, slamming into the dirt and making a impact trail, ending where it slammed into one of Midgar's support pillars.

Looking around at the crowd. Cloud looks for and sees Barret arriving with Marlene on his shoulders, waving him over, he turns to Tifa, Biggs and Wedge who are doing crowd control. Cloud turns back as he hears Barret telling Marlene to go find someone to look at the damages to the bar.

"Yo, Spikey" Barret says as he grabs Clouds shoulder,"What did you do to my bar? What in the Sam Hell happened? Why is There a Hole in the walls?" he starts rapid firing questions as his gattling arm starts to spin rapidly.

"Easy Barret" Tifa yells over her shoulder while talking to a elderly couple, "Cloud didn't do anything, it was some sort of object. It went right through the bar and crashed into the support pillar." finishing up talking to the couple, she turns and walks back to where the two men were standing. "Why don't we leave Biggs in charge and go look at it.

"I agree with Tifa," Cloud says as he shrugs off Barret's hand, "what ever it is, it could be dangerous. So lets go see what it is."

Grunting in agreement, Barret turns and starts ordering Biggs to clean up the area, and make sure Marlene stays out of trouble. Meanwhile Cloud looks at Tifa shrugging before entering the bars remains and comes back after fishing out his sword, pulling two small orbs out of his pocket and slapping them into the two slots in the swords blade.

"Well, shall we go see what landed."


	3. Eventful Meetings Chance Encounters

**Eventful Meetings/Chance Encounters**

The teenager put down her flower basket as she witnessed the large explosion a block over as something slammed into the pillar a block away from the church. Picking up her staff she starts running towards the cloud of smoke, praying no one was hurt in what ever had happened.

Getting nearer the pillar she can see piles of burning rubble along a large gouge in the earth, leading up to the base.

Walking up carefully, she discovers the body of a young man in ripped clothes laying in a bloody heap on his back, the flames burning hottest around him. Concentrating and summoning the mana needed, the orb in her bracelet shimmers as the temperature drops and snow flow through the air extinguishing the flames, allowing her to get closer to the body.

"Oh my goodness" she gasps at the sight of the man as she kneels beside him, redirecting her mana at the orb in her staff, it shinning a brilliant green as she starts casting a healing spell. Concentrating hard on keeping the man alive she doesn't notice the slimes and bandersnatches sneaking in and surrounding the two of them.

"Look out!" a voice yells from behind her, breaking her concentration. Turning around the teen sees three people standing on top of a train car, as the monsters start moving closer. The blond haired man jumps down running for her position as the large black man lifts his arm up, brandishing a large gattling gun where his right hand should be, and opening fire on the bandersnatches, as the black haired female jumps and flips through the slimes, her fist crackling with lightning blots as she punches and kicks, destroying everything in her path, taking out the last slime with a tremendous sumersualt and downward pummel into its soft body. The blonde slashes through the last monster in his way his blade slicing through as he hurls a fire ball at its remains, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Are you alright? What are you doing here, and who is that?" the blonde ask seriously as he levels his sword in her direction.

"Well first, my name is Aerith, pleased to meet you. And yes I am fine. Second, I don't know who this is. I heard and saw the explosion and came running and found him near death." Aerith says scoldingly, looking at the blonde's sword as its aimed at her, while the two other strangers come up behind him.

"Cloud, stop." The black haired woman says to the blonde as she lowers his arms down. "Hi, I'm Tifa, and this is Cloud, and the large guy is Barret. You said you found him here like this when you arrived." Tifa asks as she looks around trying to find what caused the damage to the area.

"Yeah, he was laying there, covered in flames."

"IN FLAMES" all three say at the same time, suddenly getting agitated and talking amongst themselves quietly. Aerith sits quietly watching them talk, never seeing the hand reaching up and grabbing her wrist in a vise like grip. "Who are you and where am I?" says a low growl.

Screaming in shock, Aerith grabs her staff and jerks free jumping to her feet as the other three turn to see what she was screaming at. They all look at the body laying on the ground as the man stirs and sits up all the way, looking a round while groaning in pain, clutching his stomach and turning to stare at all four of them, he ask again in a stronger voice this time.

"Where am I, and who are you four?"


	4. Answers Required Answers Found

**Answers Required Answers Found**

_Teddy sat on the church bench near the flower bed as the others listened to him tell what he could remember of what happened to him and where he came from. He told him of the need to find the shards or remnants of the crystal, and its urgency that he find the one in their world fast, before something bad happens._

"Wow Teddy, so you really made that crater?" Aerith asks, as the three others look on in disbelief.

"It would appears so, I blacked out when I hit that building, next thing I remember is waking up to you four standing over me." Teddy replied, looking down at the small meal that the teen had prepared for him. Finishing the sandwich and taking his time with the drink, he turns and looks at the other three people sitting there. "Could any of you three tell me where I'm at now and if anything strange is happening in your world."

"Well,"starts Barret, "nothing more strange then you and your fireball entrance. Right Spikey!" he finishes, elbowing Cloud in the shoulder.

"Barret!" rolling her eyes, Tifa looks at Teddy continuing, "There's nothing that I can think of, but then Shinra wouldn't let anyone know if there was anything wrong anyways.", looking at the other two men, she keeps going, "Its the reason we formed a group to fight against them, Barret and me, and Cloud, who used to be one of their elite Soldiers, we try to stop and bring them to justice for the crimes they commit against the planet." Suddenly Barret whispers into her ear then tilts his head in Teddy's direction, before going back to Cloud and getting into a heated discussion about something.

"Barret wants to know if you to want to join us for our next mission, we're going to assault Shinra HQ tonight." staring at Aerith then Teddy, "after seeing her healing materia in action, and your need for answers, we could, well, use your help."

Teddy looks around at everyone sitting there, then looks at Aerith seeing her looking at Tifa nodding, then he looks back, "Okay, I'll help you. I really need to find the answers before I can leave." seeing her nod thankfully, Teddy and the four of them start planning out their moves, leaving for the target a few hours later just as the sun sets, getting on the pillar train and riding it up to the upper plate(which was kindly explained to Teddy that Midgar was one city).

Arriving at Shinra HQ, the five assault members get their weapons ready.

"Here, you look like you can use these." Cloud comes up and holds out a pair of bangles and a choker, "their equipped with low level defense materia, should help keep you safe as we go" taking them Teddy nods, watching the others finish getting ready. Finally they storm the doors, walking into the lobby expecting a army to be there, but finding no one at the front desk.

Looking around, Cloud looks puzzled but motions for them to get on the elevators, hitting the fifth button from the top they start up, not being able to go further with out a key card. Sitting in the elevator, they all fidget nervously as it climbs higher up the buildings side. Suddenly the elevator stops two floors below where they were heading for, a mysterious laugh echoing through the speakers as the doors open to show dozens of Soldiers standing in the hall, all their weapons pointed at them.

"Heehee, look at whats been found in the building" the speaker squaks "three terrorist, and Ms. Cetra, but a even bigger treat. You mister, the one who feel through the sky and crashed in the slums, yes I watched you appear in our world, it said you would come, Please allow the armed men to escort you to your new homes." still laughing, the speaker goes silent as the soldiers motion for the five of them to exit and move forward, leading them to a bunch of cells, separating the group into individual cells, then dragging Teddy away to another elevator, the soldiers take him up two floors to the science floor. Leading him into a clean room, they strap him to the table in the center and then leave.

"Well, how do you like your new acomedations" says the voice through the speaker, "It was telling me the truth, you did come like it said you would. Now it will reward me with more knowledge on the Cetra and Jenova, making it possible to become a god."

"Wait, you said It told you?" looking around Teddy looks finally at the mirror, guessing it was a two-way mirror, "you have to let me have what ever it is, you have know idea what your doing." Struggling against the bindings holding him down, trying to figure out how to get free. Suddenly alarms sound, a voice coming over the loud speakers.

"All personal, the subject in cell block three has escaped and freed the other prisoners and test subjects. All personal, please subdue and restrain all targets, use non lethal force."

"Blast it, what are those incompetent soldiers and lab techs doing" the voice says before the speaker on the wall cuts out and the lights dim.

Laying there nervous, Teddy starts to pull harder against his bindings, when he stops and listens carefully, hearing battle sounds in the halls somewhere, he starts pulling harder. Suddenly the door kicks in.


End file.
